


Unsteady

by ozirj



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Oneshot Chapter, Sexual Tension, lots of other stuff too, somewhat laughs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozirj/pseuds/ozirj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘You’re good, we’ll be fine, relax.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a series ill work on for the summer that'll tell of wrench's story after he's released and what went on between numbers and wrench

It’s like it ain’t there. More in his head than anything. Buzzing, and it stings and makes the blood at the back of his head pump thickly. His mug is cold, still practically completely full and he had only grabbed it for warmth forty minutes before, when the waitress passed by. He caught when she pursed her lips in concern and walked away with a shaky sigh. His eyes probably redder than he thought.

 

_‘You’re good, we’ll be fine, relax.’_

 

He was relaxed, when he knew it was gunna happen, before and during. But in the hospital it’s like there was nothing that could stop him from being anything but relaxed. Right now he’s okay, better. He’s still breathing hard though and his throat is still sore from the car ride here. He slammed his fist down onto the horn and kicked down onto the gas and yelled. Yelled until his head hurt, and screamed until his voice cracked and continued with hacking sobs. He swerved more than a couple times, trying to keep an eye on the icy road behind tear soaked eyes.

 

_‘-relax.’_

 

So he let off on the gas and coasted down a ridiculously steep hill. Wished he could let go of the wheel and hope the car only led him seventy miles per hour into some unlucky bastards grille. But that’s not something Numbers would be proud of so he clenches his teeth and sticks through it. He drives until his headlights can barely give him a five foot view ahead and finally stops when he can feel the snow storm rattling the windows. He sleeps in the car for three hours and drives to the closest gas station at four o’clock in the morning. He freezes his hands off when he fills up the tank a quarter of the way and rushes back in to get something to eat. The engine sputters us a fuss but he gets it going, drives a block and pulls into a shack cafe.

  
He really doesn’t know where he is. Definetly a state over though, doesn’t know in what direction, just knows he’s been driving fucking long enough not to know how to get back from the top of his head. He’s got ten dollars in his pocket and no one to order for him, so he chugs down his ice cold coffee. He wants some food in his stomach right now, a good fuck, maybe his life back. God he just want’s something comforting at this point. He heaves out of the booths seat. Lays down a fews bills on the table for the coffee and nods at the waitress on his way out. When Wrench gets into the car and turns on the radio, he cranks the knob of the volume high enough to feel the vibrations of whatever's playing under his feet and just keeps driving.


	2. You Shook Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first three will probably be shorter and the last two will prob b 1000 and 2000 word count idk stick around i guess to see lol

_“In the days of my youth, I was told what it means to be a man…”_

Wrench holds back from a laugh, because seeing Numbers dramatically mouth while all Wrench has to connect with the movement is a dull tone of beats, the bass he can feel from the speakers underneath his feet & the shaking windows makes Numbers all that more hilarious.

 

Numbers is whipping his head over, slamming down on the dashboard to the beat and then ripping off his scarf. Because you gotta feel good after $149,000 dollars for some measly asshole who honestly killed himself. A job twenty minutes away, that lasted ten minutes and was set out for a week. They’re both drunk, after a couple rounds and a drink for the bartender that Numbers said was on the house after he was way past his breaking point. Wrench can guarantee he’s an entertaining lightweight. Wrench is buzzed more than anything, Numbers edging on the point of them needing to pull over sooner than later before a cop sneaks a look and has them locked up for something stupid enough like D.U.I. and disturbing the peace. Wrench doesn’t know how loud the music is but he’s sure it’s probably not healthy for Numbers own eardrums. Numbers sighs and leans forward, turns up the volume even more and Wrench can feel the bass in his chest now and ignores it mostly, they’re bad boys, they’re allowed to do bad boy things. Numbers leans back, Wrench can see him motion his head over and see the pearly whites that peak from under coarse hair from the corner of his eye and watches as he turns his head back. He stares out his window, the passengers side a bit more frosted up than any of the other windows in the car and he writes in the condensation.

 

“ **dude we’re fucking awesome :)** ”  

 

Wrench doesn’t see him write it and he gets nudge, he takes his eye’s off the road and glances over, sees the message and shakes his head. He should really be taking those nights they stay up extra late in the motels just to watch reruns of Full House, because there’s just no chance in hell sometimes they’ll ever get sleep in those freezing cold rooms, to instead be teaching Numbers the alphabet at least. But they’re good procrastinators when it comes to the important stuff. He wonders what kind of conversations they will have, how much he’ll learn about this man.

 

All the vibrations from the speakers stop for a second and he see’s Numbers stop tapping and start up again; three, four, five beats later of the thump of the bass.

  
They drive for six more minutes exactly and Wrench honest to god has to help Numbers out of the car. He picks him up mostly by his lapels and hovers a hand behind his back once he’s fully out, ready to catch him if he tries to go head first anywhere towards the iced, concrete parking lot ground. He’s one lucky son of a bitch to have thought it up first though because, unsurprisingly, Numbers gives a tilt forwards and he’s got an arm under hit pit and a fist bunched in his coats collar before he topples completely. Numbers groans and pushes Wrench off, Wrench lets go and has him fall the rest of the way and Numbers just lets himself fall to his knees. Wrench rolls his eyes and walks in front of him, motions for him to stand and keep moving, it’s cold enough outside already.  He watches Numbers laughs at himself, and then start to put a horrible effort into standing. The knees of his pants are soaked through now and Wrench helps him up the rest of the way. He hold him by the shoulders and Numbers scrubs at his face and nods almost reassuringly to Wrench before he leans into the support and stumbles with Wrench to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> numbers is just playing the whole 1969 led zep. album in the car just fyi, this is prob a half a year through working w one another and numbers really hasnt taken any time what so ever to learn any proper asl 
> 
> he's got some hand motions down but barely anything from the alphabet and mostly just communicates with wrench through common body motions or talking whenever wrench is up to it (mostly in smaller groups of people but even then it doesnt happen that often), and wrench even takes his own time to write a lot of things for numbers which is the only sign of somewhat mutual respect they have for each other at this point. but once they can actually fully communicate with one another and understand how they speak is when everything goes down hill, from pretty jolly acquaintances to old bickering asses who take everything out on one another.

**Author's Note:**

> im p damn unsatisfied with the finale so hopefully ill make up for it with this fic and others peoples works and wonderful fanart !!
> 
> you guys can follow me at gottliebh.tumblr.com !!


End file.
